Eevee and the Curse of the Eclipse
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: Eevee Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in the Forest of Life, an eevee was just born and they were happy for him giving him the name Josh from his uncle who died but after his birth they saw changes to eevee like his eyes would change when he got angry to dragonic, his fur had changed to black, his fur would grow when he got angry and his teeth would grow two but they had ignored it. On his 10 birthday, Arseus came to the ceremony of the Living to welcome all the newborns and saw them and he smiled but he looked over at Josh who was alone with no one and walked over to him and Josh bowed in respect. The other families began whispering to one another "That's Dark's kid" "Y is Arseus walking to him.." Arseus looked at him and gave a smile and said "You have great potential kid but you need to show what your capable of " Josh looked at him and said "how?" Josh's parents was walking to the ceremony but got attacked by a pack of Houndoor and his mother screamed. Arseus and the families went and saw them dead with the pack howling at the eclipsed moon. Josh started to cry and said "You'll pay" and he walked to face them and said "Lets DANCE" and his body changed as the eclipsed moon shone him and everyone saw him getting energy and his body glowed and he attacked them with lightning speed and his body changed while fighting. He looked older, his claws grew larger, his fangs grew and could be seen with his mouth closed, he was on his hind legs, and he howled at the moon after his finished them off. He looked at the pond and saw himself and he fell back in shock that he look like that, he was scared but so was everyone else however when he approached they backed up in fear and after the eclipse ended. Josh changed back to normal and Arseus went to him and said "I'm sorry for your lose however you must leave and never return" "what?.." "I'm sorry but i have to keep everyone's safety in mind your abilities could harm someone" he started to cry but said "I understand" "I'll get my things and leave in the morning" Arseus nodded and Josh went home with everyone staring at him and he felt a dagger hit him in the heart after hearing the few words and he realized at the age 10 he was an exile...an Outcast. The next morning he left with all he needed for survival and he also put on his father's black armour and carried his father's survival kit, vowing never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

He was walking towards a mountain injured and some Pokemon looked at him seeing his black fur, hid and didn't help him. He walked with blood on his body and scars on his eyes and after some time he collapsed and passed out. He woke up in a bed, covered in bandages and he looked and saw a female Eevee his age beside him. He looking outside at the window at the mountains with a lush forest full of life then he realized he was at his birth home he got up and tried to leave but a Espeon used Psychic on him and laid him on the bed again saying "You need to stay put your still recovering" He tried to argue however he passed out before he could. He dreamt about the day he was banished from his home and after the dream ended he saw no one in his room so he grabbed his gear and put on his amour he jumped out of the window and walked away. He was almost out of the forest before he got hit by Psychic again and he saw the Espeon from before saying "You need your rest...Why do you want to leave" He didn't reply as they brought his back to rest and he tried to leave again but they asked a Beautifly to watch him and it use Sleep Powder on him to make him rest. In the next room "He is so persistent...I wonder who he is?" "I dont know but his bag is filled with survival equipment so he must be on a journey" "I guess but what intrigues me is his fur is black which is impossible for an Eevee" "He must be special to have a special color coat". "He wont give up" said the Beautifly "I've put his to sleep 10 times!". After some time he finally recovered some strength and he woke up and the Espeon, Eevee and Beautifly were their as he got up got his gear and went to leave however just like before Espeon used Psychic to restrain him saying "You may have recovered a little bit but you cant leave...your going with us to school and your enrolling until we believe you recovered enough strength" He nodded because he knew he wasnt able to argue and they went to school at Dragon High.


End file.
